Durbe's Transformation
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: After his death, Durbe hears the voice of a crazed lunatic. (Not Vector.) How Durbe became a Barian and how Mach became his Guardian.


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Durbe's Transformation**

**Durbe**

**After Durbe's death, he begins to hear the voice of a crazed lunatic. (Not Vector) How he became a Barian and how Mach became the Number's Guardian.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, things would be a lot more funny with the Barians around. Yes, that includes Vector. Oh, and he wouldn't have been possessed by the freak show known as Don Thousand. [Heightens her voice.] I'm too nice.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Durbe's Transformation

* * *

Durbe's spirit looked at the memorial that his fellow knights had made. His precious steed, Mach, was standing on his hind legs, his nose reaching towards the heavens. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was truly amazing.

Suddenly, the air around him began to spin and blow with the force of a tornado. "What's going on?" he asked.

The spirit of Mach galloped to his master's side. "Mach!" Durbe yelled. He wrapped his arms around his steed as he looked at the memorial. "What is that?!"

Above the memorial was a blank card. It was floating just above Mach's teeth. "A card?" Durbe asked wonderingly. He floated up towards it and took it in his fingers.

Then the whole world went black. Literally. "What's going on here?" Durbe asked, his voice slowly going from freaked out to calm. The card in his hand then started to glow. "What is this?"

"**Number 44: Sky Pegasus,**" a voice boomed in Durbe's ear.

"Sky Pegasus?" Durbe asked. "What is that?" Then the card stopped glowing. Durbe gasped when he realized that the monster on the card looked nearly identical to Mach.

"Master!"

Durbe knew that voice. It belonged to Mach. He turned and found a large giant standing before his friend, eyeing Mach like he would a large steak. "Stay away from him!" Durbe yelled.

The giant looked over to Durbe and held out a card not unlike the card in Durbe's hand. "What is that?" Durbe asked.

"**I call forth the Grim Reaper of Souls,**" the giant said. From the depths of the darkness beneath their feet emerged a creature of the greatest shadows. Its body, made of darkness itself, was cloaked in purple garments. Its bony fingers were wrapped around a scythe. "**If you wish to save your friend, you must duel me and win.**"

"Duel?" Durbe asked. He looked at the card in his hand. "What does he mean? Duel? What is that?"

"_**Let the Number take hold,**_" a voice said, sending shivers up Durbe's spine. Suddenly, his hand felt like it was on fire, like a thousand tiny flames were eating at his pale skin below his silver armor. He grasped his hand as he struggled to stop the pain. "_**Summon me...Summon me...Summon me!"**_

Durbe didn't understand a word the voice was saying. He fell to his knees as the pain only worsened. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Who are you anyway?'"

"_**Are you going to protect him at the cost of your health? Or are you going to let him be destroyed because of your indecision?"**_

Durbe's eyes shot open as he raised the card to the monster that stood before him. "You don't have to ask something as stupid as that!" he yelled. "It's simple!" He threw the card in the direction of the monster. "I call forth Number 44: Sky Pegasus!"

Mach then started to glow, taking on the appearance of a young man with long hair wearing the same armor as his master. Then the monster that Durbe had called took on Mach's previous form. The only difference was the monster looked like it was wearing armor and had the number "44" on its shoulder.

"_**Excellent decision,**_" the monster said. "_**Now, we can win!"**_ Then it leapt at the cloaked monster and stamped it to nothing. "_**My name is Sky Pegasus, one of the Legendary Numbers!"**_

"Legendary Numbers?" Mach asked. "What are those?"

"_**We are the seven Numbers born to put a stop to the rampage of a vile beast. Born from the positive emotions of kindness, loyalty, determination, and others, it is our duty to lend our strength to the one who needs us the most at that time."**_

"Seven Numbers?" Mach asked. Then he noticed that Durbe was falling to the ground. "Durbe-sama!"

Durbe wasn't breathing correctly at all. Mach tried in vain to get his master to regain consciousness, but to no avail. "Durbe-sama! Durbe-sama!"

"_**It would appear his body is not yet ready to support me,**_" Sky Pegasus said. "_**He is to leave this world until his soul regains its strength."**_

"Where is he going?" Mach asked worriedly.

_**"**__**To the world that needs his strength the most. Until the day comes that my power is to be given to the one most like your master, I ask that you watch over my card. Please."**_ Sky Pegasus bent his head in a manner identical to Mach.

Mach gave him a solemn nod. "_**Thank you. Now...it is time for you to say goodbye."**_

Mach looked down to his master. "Will I be able to see my master again?"

_**"**__**I cannot say for certain, but I have little doubt."**_

Mach then stood up and backed away from his master. Then both Mach and Durbe were pulled away from each other.

* * *

Durbe was floating in the darkness, experiencing no pain or suffering. A voice started ringing in his head. "**What is your name?**"

"Durbe," he answered, his eyes remaining closed to the world.

"**Durbe,"** the voice repeated. "**Interesting. With your heart, your power, and your dueling skills, you will be perfect."**

Durbe could then feel something wrapping around his body. His eyes shot open and he realized it was a hand. A grey hand that looked to be covered in a gauntlet. "Let me go!" he yelled in desperation. "Let me go!"

"**Yes, you'll do perfectly.**" The hand pulled Durbe further into the darkness, where not even the smallest light could reach him. "**You are now...Durbe of the Barian Emperors. You will assist me in my revival."**

"Your revival?" Durbe asked, slipping into a trance-like state.

"**Yes. You will retrieve the Number that you created, one of the Seven Numbers that locked me away, and you will return it to me. You will do this!"** Durbe was no longer struggling. The hand pulled away from his body. "**Now...who are you?**"

Durbe's body began to glow. "I am...Durbe," he said slowly, almost uncertainly.

"**What are you, Durbe?"**

"I am...a Barian!" Durbe's eyes shot open and the glow shattered, revealing a boy with wisteria skin and shaggy grey hair with three purple jewels adorning it. His grey eyes lacked the wonder and life that he had as a human and he was wearing light grey gloves, boots, and belt.

"**Good. What is your home, Durbe of the Barian Emperors?"**

"Barian...Sekai," Durbe said slowly, his mind still locked in a trance.

"**Good."** A much smaller hand covered his face. "**You will forget everything that happened while you were once human. That pegasus, your friends, those who killed you, forget them all. Forget who you once served. Forget how you once died. Forget it all."** The hand removed itself from Durbe and the now-Barian child fell to the ground, his body slowly being covered in a grey cape with a light grey hood. "**Forget all except one thing. You serve me, and me alone."**

A face revealed itself to the unconscious Barian, his eyes widening with amusement. It can be assumed he was grinning. "**Welcome to the Barian World...Durbe of the Barian Emperors."**

* * *

**D.T.B: No talk spot this time. I can only say this. This is basically my interpretation of how the Barians became Barians. If somebody has a better idea, tell me.**


End file.
